


May I Have This Dance

by inklo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, lots of feels, lots of heartfelt confessions, lots of love, set post 2x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklo/pseuds/inklo
Summary: Alex gets home.Maggie twirls her around the room.It's a night of sweet promises and whispered realizations.They can't help but keep falling.





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> so clearly, there's a dancing scene. here's the song maggie plays if you're interested! 
> 
> may i have this dance - meadowlark (cover) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF-8Goo9AFA

 

Alex turns her key in the lock, fumbling a bit due to the array of bags she has in one hand, and the phone pressed to her ear in the other. 

 

“Yes, Kara,” she talks into the phone as she finally turns the doorknob and moves to her enter her apartment. She instantly grins wide at the sounds of music flowing out of speakers and the smell of spices and herbs that waft through the air, wider at the sight of her girlfriend traipsing between cupboards to find a certain spice. She nudges the door shut with her shoulder, making Maggie aware of her presence. 

 

“We’ll go tomorrow, okay,” she tells Kara quickly, as her girlfriend crosses the apartment to greet her. 

 

“Kara, I gotta go,” she pleads as Maggie presses a quick kiss against her lips. 

 

_“_ Well you can tell me about the new sticky buns at Noonan’s, but I’m just gonna hang up on you,” she laughs into the phone at Kara’s rushed description of the latest addition to the bakery’s pastry case. Alex brings the phone away from her ear and lets her hands rest on Maggie’s waist, pulling her closer to kiss her again, firm and intentional. She’s satisfied when her girlfriend pulls back a little dazed. 

 

“Well, hello to you, too,” Maggie whispers, grinning against her lips. 

 

The break apart at the loud squeal that comes through the device still in Alex’s hand, both laughing at the dramatic sounds of disgust and reminders of super-hearing still ringing through the speaker. 

 

“Hey, Kara,” Maggie says cheekily into the phone. 

 

“Goodbye, Kara!” Alex adds quickly, before hanging up and the sliding the phone in her back pocket. 

 

She grins, quickly ducking to kiss Maggie again, slow and lingering. 

 

When they break apart, Maggie shoots Alex an amused smile. 

 

“Well, I’d ask how your day was, but I guess it went pretty well,” she notes, only a little breathless.

 

“You have no idea,” Alex responds with a smile. “But first, I’m sorry I’m so late. Brought you something to make up for it.”

 

She raises a white paper bag in front of them, turning it around so Maggie can see the front. 

 

“Emilio’s?” 

 

Alex nods with a grin, looking very pleased with herself. 

 

“Danvers, if I didn’t love you before,” Maggie teases, grabbing the bag and opening it to check its contents. She nearly moans at the sight of the world’s best tiramisu, packaged to perfection with a red bow tied around the base. 

 

“Yeah, well, seeing you this happy was worth far more than the twenty minute detour,”Alex admits, beaming at Maggie’s adorably ecstatic reaction at the mere sight of her favorite food. She moves towards the kitchen to set her other bags down and leans against the counter to face Maggie. 

 

“Emilio says hello by the way,” she adds as Maggie sets the tiramisu down beside her and comes to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist. “Asked why we hadn’t been by in a while.”

 

“Hmm. And what’d you tell him?”

 

“Well, we’ve been busy.”

 

“Ah,” Maggie nods, pressing further into Alex’s space and letting her hands rest on the counter behind her. “So you _didn’t_ tell him we cancelled our last two reservations so we could stay in with far inferior tiramisu and far less clothes between us.”

 

Alex blushes lightly as she responds, “You know, I didn’t think Emilio needed the details.” 

 

Maggie hums, smirking at the pink tint of her girlfriend’s cheeks. There’s a palpable electricity in the room now, forgotten is the food on the stove and the tiramisu on the counter. A part of her wants to once again forget dinner, to tighten her grip on Alex’s waist and capture her lips in hers and let her gorgeous girlfriend cling to her as they stumble towards the bed. She can tell by the way Alex licks her bottom lip that she’s thinking about it too. She’s leaning forward when the shrill beeping of the kitchen timer rings through the room.

 

Alex groans, letting her head fall to Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie chuckles at her response, pulling her head up to peck her quick on her pouting lips.

 

“Later, Danvers. Promise.” she vows with a wink, shuffling over to the stovetop.

 

…

 

As Maggie finishes adding final touches to their meal, Alex sets the table, briefly agonizing over which side is for forks and giving up when Maggie lovingly calls her a “nerd” and notes the frivolity of such a standard.

 

They eat and talk and engage in their typical bouts of flirtatious banter. Maggie tells Alex about one of the rookies she’s taken under her wing and talks about a bust he helped make that day with a proud glint in her eye. 

 

After a few more tales of her own day, Maggie gives Alex a questioning glance. She pokes her side playfully and finally asks, “So, you ever gonna tell me what’s got you so excited tonight?”

 

Alex lets out a short laugh and looks back at her with a nervous elation in her eyes. “Well,” she starts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I went back out in the field today.”

 

Maggie can’t help the way her eyebrows raise and her jaw drops in surprise. 

 

“Wait, like, you’re - you’re back? Officially?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex responds with the widest smile Maggie has seen her wear in weeks. 

 

Maggie moves around the corner of the table to take Alex in fully before pulling her in to hug her tight. 

 

“Babe, that’s amazing.” She pulls away to cup Alex’s face in her hands, stands in the space between Alex’s legs, and hopes the pride she feels for woman in front of her shines through. The way the agent wraps her arms around her waist and looks up at her from her spot on the chair with a sparkling grin and bright eyes makes Maggie think it does. 

 

“Tell me everything,” she urges, bringing her hands around to twirl her fingers in the soft locks of hair at the base of Alex’s neck. 

 

And so Alex does. She starts from the beginning, with the unexpected intelligence her team had found, the quickly organized bust she planned, J’onn stopping her as she heading to gear up to make sure she was up for the task. She tells Maggie every detail, from the rush of being in command again to the weight of her alien gun in her palm, from the particularly rough kick she took to her ribcage to the final blow she gave the K’hund that alpha team brought in that evening.

 

Maggie beams watching Alex light up as she recounts her victorious re-entry in to the field since the incident. She missed seeing Alex like this, with such a fulfilled sense of purpose. Of course, she’d grown used to Alex’s typical post-mission persona; it’s all confidence and giddiness, firm kisses and a constant touch. Maggie can always tell when Alex comes home from a mission gone well. She’d only missed the signs today because it had been so long, and this was so unexpected. 

 

Besides, today all of Alex’s actions are tinged with a bit of nervous restraint, as though she is still a bit shocked it all went so well. Maggie can only imagine what it must have been like for Alex to fight for her life again after battling for it in that water-filled box just a few weeks before. She notices the way Alex’s smile has fallen just a bit, as if she can read Maggie’s thoughts.

 

“I’m proud of you, Alex,” Maggie tells her softly, leaning forward to press her lips lightly against her forehead and holding her close. 

 

Alex smiles softly, leaning into Maggie’s warm embrace. 

 

Maggie wants nothing more than to see Alex smiling as wide as she was only a few moments before. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and taps around a bit. She glances up to smirk at Alex’s look of confusion before sliding the phone back in her pocket. A few notes ring through the air. Maggie steps back, and with a dramatic flourish, holds our her hand. 

 

“Alex Danvers, may I have this dance?”

 

Alex throws her head back, biting her lip and pretending to think about it, barely holding back her biggest grin before finally relenting and linking Maggie’s hand in hers. 

 

Maggie gently tugs her out of her seat and walks a few steps back so they have more space. She pulls Alex forward until they’re near enough to feel each other’s warmth. Their height difference is only exaggerated by the fact that Maggie is shoeless and Alex has yet to take off her DEO combat boots. Maggie cranes her neck to look at Alex now, as the chorus rings softly through the room. 

 

_May I have this dance?_

_To make it up to you…_

 

“God, Sawyer, you’re tiny,” Alex teases, drawing her closer. 

 

Maggie scoffs at the remark, faking offense. “Okay, Danvers, it’s not my fault you’re practically in heels,” she defends herself. 

 

Alex opens her mouth to make a comeback, but is at loss when she realizes Maggie’s kind of right.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point,” she relents, frowning at her boots. 

 

“It’s okay, babe,” Maggie quips, tugging Alex’s chin up to find her gaze. “Can’t win ‘em all.”

 

Alex smirks at Maggie’s pseudo-wise teasing, and the moment returns to the quietness of before. 

 

As they sway around the room, and Maggie rests her head on Alex’s chest, it’s broken by the shorter woman’s soft delivery of the next lines.

 

_Can I say something crazy?_

_I love you._

 

Alex feels the vibrations of Maggie’s voice against her chest, and her heart swells at the sensation. Maggie can sense Alex smiling at her, and looks up. 

 

“Keep going,” Alex begs, eyes closed as she waits for Maggie’s voice. 

 

Maggie smiles shy at her request, debating it internally. Then, she hears Alex whisper, “I love it when you sing for me.” 

 

And so she does. 

 

They sway and Maggie sings and Alex falls the most familiar fall. She’s nearly grown used to it by now, the feeling of falling deeper in love with Maggie Sawyer. She embraces it, wholeheartedly. 

 

_Let me spin and excite you._

 

After a few moments, Alex moves back and lets Maggie spin gracefully away from her as she holds her hand before pulling the giggling detective back into her arms. 

 

Alex happens to use a little more strength than necessary. When Maggie moves back into her space, she clutches Alex’s waist for balance, pulling back immediately when the agent lets out a gasp. 

 

“Alex, what happened?” Maggie asks as she watches Alex clutch her side with a pained expression. 

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Alex assures her. “Just battle wounds, you know.” 

 

Maggie moves to gently lift Alex’s shirt, finding a large bruise stretching across her abdomen. It is definitely not the worst she’s seen. No, she is all too familiar with the scars and marks and bruises mapping Alex’s body, but her jaw clenches at the visual. 

 

Alex eases her shirt down, sensing Maggie’s response. “It’s not as awful as it looks. I promise.”

 

Maggie nods in response, knowing Alex would tell her if it was anything bad and how she hates to be fussed over anyway. 

 

Yet, Maggie can’t help thinking about the discolored mark mapping the skin beneath Alex’s uniform. She doesn’t stand a chance against the dangerous thoughts running around her mind, colliding reminders of how vulnerable Alex is, how quickly she was stolen in her own elevator, how quickly she could be ripped away from Maggie in the field.

 

Just like that, it all comes rushing in, and Maggie is struck by just how much she loves Alex, just how much she wants to hold her here and keep her safe. Just how _scared_ she still is. It is the most gut-wrenching fear, and it must be written all over her face because Alex is moving towards her with a look of concern. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing. I just-” Maggie stops and starts, stuttering uncharacteristically. “It’s just a bruise, I know. It’s just-” She reaches out, and Alex goes to lift her shirt so Maggie can inspect the injury, but stops when her girlfriend moves past it. 

 

Maggie’s fingers trace the jagged scar on Alex’s shoulder with a terrified tenderness. “We came close, didn’t we?” 

 

Alex’s heart breaks when she realizes the reason for the pain in Maggie’s glistening eyes and fractures further when she feels Maggie shudder in her arms at the memory. 

 

“Oh Maggie,” Alex whispers. 

 

She doesn’t know exactly how to reassure her. Alex can’t tell her she will never get hurt, or even that she will always make it out alive. Besides, Maggie already knows these things. Alex says what she can, brings a hand to cup Maggie’s face. “You know I will always do my absolute best to come home to you.” 

 

Maggie nods at Alex’s words. She is a bit embarrassed by her reaction, so out of the ordinary for a woman who has danced with death as many times as she, who goes out everyday with the possibility of that last dance. Maggie understands what she and Alex do for a living, and she understands that this is what gives Alex life. This is what invigorates her and satisfies that occasionally insufferable Danvers hero complex she carries so well. Maggie knows all of this. She gets it. But, it still stings to see the person she loves most in this world walk through their front door, bloodied and bruised, even if she’s got a victorious grin to match. 

 

“Hey,” Alex urges softly, wiping a small tear from her cheek. She uses just her index finger to gently nudge Maggie’s chin up. “Look at me, love.” 

 

When the detective has found her gaze, they smile softly at one another. Alex draws in a deep breath before speaking.

 

“In our line of work, it’s hard to make promises.” 

 

“I know,” Maggie responds, bracing her hands on Alex’s sides. “Bad stuff happens, all the time.”

 

“Exactly. I mean, who knows what might happen tomorrow? I might have to go fight a war on another planet, or fly a ship into space, or maybe I just bite the dust on my bike,” Alex lists, shaking her head at the many possibilities of her demise. “But-” she starts, biting her lip as she tries to voice her thoughts. 

 

Maggie watches Alex choose her next words. She wonders what Alex is trying to say, what’s got her often rambling, spur of the moment girl trying so hard to get out just the right way. She finds Alex’s hand, still resting on her cheek and presses a light kiss to her palm for encouragement. 

 

Alex’s shoulders fall, her gaze softens. She stops worrying her bottom lip, and links Maggie’s hands in hers. 

 

“Maggie, I promise… I’ll never stop fighting for our lifetime of firsts. I meant it when I said I wanted them all. I want it all with you,” Alex breathes, gazing at Maggie like she can see their future right in front of them.

 

Alex lets Maggie brush away a falling tear and promises softly. 

 

“Maggie, I could never stop fighting for you.”

 

Maggie looks her in the eye at that, her head tilted just so and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. 

 

Alex looks back at her, eyes full of promise and love and unflinching determination. Maggie wonders how a promise so formidable could be delivered with such tenderness, adds it to the list of never-ending dichotomies she’s found in Alex Danvers. Maggie wonders why she can’t seem to say anything back, why her heart has skipped so many beats in her chest and her vision is blurry around the edges. She wonders how she ends up wrapped in Alex’s arms so quickly, a firm, loving touch at the base of her neck, kisses pressed to her temple. She wonders how she ended up teary-eyed in her girlfriend’s arms and she realizes why sometime between Alex’s third “I’m here” and fifth “I love you.”

 

She knows Alex will always be there for her, no matter what. Ride or die. She can’t even count the number of times a bust had gone wrong, or a kid had gone missing, or an alien had fallen into the cracks of the fractured legal system, and Alex had been there to help her stand up and run back into the fight. She knows Alex loves her. They’ve said it a hundred times since that night in the med bay. 

 

But, Maggie has known love, knows how people claim it even when they’re packing her bags, pushing her out the door, throwing her away.

 

Maggie has devoted so much of herself to fighting for other people. It’s her job, her life, and she loves it. She can’t help the way her heart aches to protect those who can’t protect themselves. She simply hadn’t realized how badly she had yearned for someone to have that same calling, and fight for her too. 

 

Now, Maggie doesn’t know what to do or say. With Alex pulling back to look at her with the most brilliant love, she can’t come up with anything other than “I’ll fight for you, too” and “I love you more than anything” and “I’ll never stop…never.” 

 

So, she says them all, punctuating each one with ardent kisses against Alex’s lips, neck, the marked skin across her shoulder. She lets herself cling to Alex and stumble up the stairs and be reminded of just how “here” Alex is. 

 

 

 

 

They utter endless vows that night. There are promises pressed into freckled skin, whispered against trembling lips, falling out of open mouths. 

 

The two women make promises and love and a mess of tangled bedsheets, and decide that if tomorrow can’t be promised, they’ll make the most of tonight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> @agentdvnvrs on twitter
> 
> kudos/comments mean the world<3


End file.
